


I thought You'd Never Ask

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent John Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Comfort Sex, Comforting Castiel (Supernatural), Derogatory Language, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester Abuses Dean Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Omega Dean, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Dean presents as an Omega and John kicks him out the house. He goes to Cas' house and the two of them admit their feelings for one another. Cas finally claims Dean as his own.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 8
Kudos: 246
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	I thought You'd Never Ask

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month 2020 and the prompt was hurt/comfort

Dean walked onto the porch of his best friend’s house. He held his hand up but couldn’t bring himself to knock on the door. He stood there, unsure if Cas would even want him.

His father’s voice rang through his head. “You mean nothing to me now! Winchesters aren’t pussy footed Omegas boy! You got an hour to pack your shit up and then I want you out of my house! You ever step foot on my doorstep again and I will sell you to the whore house where you belong!”

At nineteen, Dean had finally presented. Even though most people expected him to present as an Alpha, Dean knew he wouldn’t. He had been hoping to present as a Beta, but instead he had presented as an Omega. Dean had no problems with Omegas, but his dad thought all Omegas, especially males, were nothing more that knot hungry whores.

Until he reached the age of sixteen and was unpresented, Dean was the child John doted on. Dean fought to keep the tears from falling as he thought about never being able to see his little brother again. Sam was fifteen and had already presented as an Alpha, much to his father’s joy. Alpha traits always manifested by sixteen while Betas and Omegas were the late bloomers. John had been impatiently waiting to see what his eldest would present as. Even if Dean had presented as Beta, Sam still would have had John’s favor simply because he was an Alpha. In John’s eyes, Alpha’s were superior, Betas were tolerable, and Omegas were a disgrace.

Dean dropped his hand to his side with a heavy sigh. Cas didn’t deserve to have to deal with Dean’s shit. Cas had just moved into his house a few months ago after graduating from college. He was trying to start his life and didn’t need some freshly presented Omega who had been kicked out of his own house to come knocking on his door. Dean pulled his bag up higher on his shoulder before spinning around and walking down the steps.

Dean froze when he heard the door open and his name called out. He slowly turned around to see Cas standing in the doorway. His eyes were full of panic as he rushed towards Dean. Dean grunted when Cas threw his arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. “Oh, thank god! Sam just called and told me what happened. Are you ok?” Cas’ ocean blue eyes searched Dean forest green ones for any sign of how he was feeling.

Dean couldn’t stop the cry that ripped from his throat as he buried his head in Cas’ chest. He might be nineteen but the rejection from his father hurt worse than he could have ever imagined. Dean clung to Cas like a life raft as his legs gave out. Cas caught him before he could fall.

“Oh, Dean, I’m so sorry.” Cas lifted Dean into his arms and carried him into the house. He slid Dean’s bag off his shoulder and let it drop to the ground before heading straight to the bedroom. He deposited Dean onto the bed before quickly pulling his boots off and then curling up next to the crying man.

Dean moved as close to Cas as he could, needing the comfort the Alpha was offering. Cas threw an arm over Dean’s waist while he trailed gentle touches through the Omega’s blonde hair. Dean was shaking from the strength of his cries. “Why Cas? Why am I not good enough for him? What does it matter that I’m an Omega?” The questions poured from Dean’s mouth, trying to understand why his father hated him so much.

Cas shifted slightly so that he could lift Dean’s nose to his scent gland. Dean took in large gulps of Cas’ lemon honey scent. Now that Dean had presented, his own scent had finally come in. He smelled like citrus and basil, and it was taking all of Cas’ self-control to not bury his nose in Dean’s neck.

“It’s not your fault Dean, it’s John’s. There is nothing wrong with you presenting as an Omega. Being an Omega doesn’t make you any less of a man or whatever shit John said to you. You are still the strong, loyal, compassionate, goofy, gorgeous Dean that I- that I love,” Cas whispered the last few words.

Dean gasped as his eyes jumped to Cas’. “You love me?”

Cas moved his fingers to cup Dean’s jaw. “I have for years.”

“Why have you never told me?” Dean asked as he continued to stare at the Alpha.

“I was afraid,” Cas admitted softly.

Dean placed his hand over Cas’ as he asked, “Why?”

Cas frowned. “I’m nothing special. I’m some dorky Alpha who prefers my books and bees to human interaction. You are always so outgoing and adventurous. What could I possibly offer you?”

“Cas, how could you ask that? You’re my best friend even though there’s four years between us. You’ve never treated me as anything less than your equal and you’ve always been there for me. When I broke my arm, you took me to the hospital. When Sam got sick, you helped me take care of him. When I was flunking Algebra, you helped me pass. You’ve been helping me figure out what kind of schooling I need to become a mechanic. You’ve literally been with me through everything for the last decade.

Now, I show up on your doorstep after having gotten kicked out of my house and here you are trying to comfort me. Even though I must reek of post heat, you haven’t gone all Alpha on me. How could you think that you have nothing to offer me? You’ve given me everything Cas and I wouldn’t know what to do without you.” Dean smiled through his tears as he stared at the man in front of him. “I love you, Cas. I have for years.”

“Can I kiss you Dean?” Cas asked, hope shining in his eyes.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Dean replied with a cheeky grin.

Cas wiped the tears from Dean’s eyes before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Dean’s. They were plump and far softer than Cas had ever imagined, and he had imagined hundreds of times. Their lips moved against each other languidly and tenderly.

Cas pulled back enough to murmur, “That was better than I ever dared to hope. I love you so much Dean. Please, stay here with me.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” Dean said before covering Cas’ mouth with his. He licked against the seam of Cas’ mouth and thrust his tongue inside when the Alpha’s lips parted. Their tongues slid against each other as they explored one another’s mouth.

Dean was surprised when Cas rolled them, pinning Dean beneath his body. “You’re so beautiful, Dean.” Cas looked away as he said, “I can’t tell you how many times I wished for you to be an Omega just so I could claim you as mine. Even though I knew what it meant with your father.”

“Cas look at me,” Dean whispered. When Cas’ gaze locked with his, “Angel, ever since you presented as an Alpha, I hoped you would call me yours one day. I’m not ashamed to be an Omega. Honestly, I pretty much assumed I would be. I’m too much of a nurturer to be anything else. It sucks that my dad can’t accept me, but as long as you and Sam do, I’ll be ok.”

Cas leaned down and licked into Dean’s mouth, too overcome with emotion to say anything. He could feel his cock hardening, but when he caught the scent of Dean’s slick, he knew he wasn’t the only one affected. “Dean, we have to stop or else I won’t be able to hold back any longer. You were right when you said I could still smell your post heat scent and now… it’s, uh, even stronger.”

Dean kissed Cas again before he asked, “What if I don’t want you to stop?”

Cas’ eyes widened in surprise. “Dean, please, I can’t handle teasing right now.”

“I’m not teasing Alpha. I want you Cas. I’ve wanted you for years.” Dean bared his neck to the man above him. “Please, Cas, take me, claim me as yours. There’s no other Alpha I’ll ever want.”

Cas crashed his mouth against Dean’s. Dean submitted easily, wanting Cas to see how much he wanted him. Cas kissed along Dean’s jaw and down his neck. He licked and nibbled at the tender skin of Dean’s mating gland, enjoying the whimpers falling from the Omega’s lips. “You’re going to look so good with my bite Omega.” Cas moved one hand to rest against Dean’s flat and toned stomach. “I can’t wait until you’re swollen with my pups. Any Alpha who lays eyes on you will be jealous knowing they can’t have you.”

Dean whined at the prospect. “Cas, please, make me yours.” Even though he couldn’t get pregnant because he wasn’t in heat, he begged his Alpha, “Please Cas, put a pup in me! Can’t wait to start a family with you!”

Cas nipped at Dean’s gland again. “Trust me, when we decide to finally start a family, you will be pregnant ASAP.” Cas captured Dean’s lips in a tender kiss before saying, “If you have any doubts, say them now or else I’m going to claim you, Dean.”

“The only thing I’m wondering is why we’re not already naked yet,” Dean quipped.

Cas growled at his Omega’s cheekiness. He reached for the hem of Dean’s shirt and pulled up. Dean sat up so that Cas could remove the shirt and then pulled Cas’ shirt off and threw it on the floor. Within minutes, their jeans and boxers joined their shirts. Cas stared in admiration at Dean’s naked body.

Cas could tell Dean’s body had undergone a few changes since his presentation. He had lost some of his muscle mass and his hips had widened in preparation for future pregnancies. His facial features had softened, and his chest had gained some extra padding for when he would produce milk for his future children. Cas thought Dean was the most stunning Omega he had ever seen.

“Alpha, you can stare at me another time. I want you.” Dean pulled Cas on top of him, their cocks slotting against one another. They moaned at the friction as their erections slid against each other. Dean bucked his hips up, seeking more pressure on his already aching cock.

Cas grasped their cocks in one hand and used his thumb to gather the precum leaking from the both of them. Using it as lube, he started sliding his hand up and down. He dropped his forehead against Dean’s as he felt his arousal growing stronger. He stared into Dean’s eyes who had turned liquid gold and could guess that his own gaze was blood red. Dean let out a loud moan as another glob of precum leaked from the slit in his cock.

“Cas, Alpha, please, need more! Want you in me,” Dean begged, already nearing the edge of orgasm.

Cas moved his hand up and down a few more time before letting go of their erections. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it underneath Dean’s hips. “Hold your legs up for me, sweetheart. I’ve got to prep you.”

“Angel, please, I’m good. I’ve spent the last five days riding a fake knot, I’ll never be more stretched than I am now,” Dean whined.

“John actually bought you a toy to help with your heat?”

Dean turned beet red at the question. He refused to look at Cas as he said, “I, uh, already had it. Like I said, I knew I wasn’t going to be an Alpha, so I wanted to be used to taking a cock up my ass. Never imagined just how much I’d like it, though.”

“Could you get anymore perfect? God, Dean, the things we’re going to explore!” Cas kissed his Omega as he slid a finger into Dean’s slick channel.

Dean broke the kiss as his head fell back against the pillow. “Please, more Cas! I can take more, need you in me! Want to feel a real cock for once!”

“The next time, I’m taking my sweet time with you. I want to learn your body until I can play it like a fine-tuned instrument.” Cas slipped two fingers inside of Dean. He watched mesmerized as Dean’s body greedily sucked them in.

By the time Cas had four fingers plunging in and out of Dean’s hole, the Omega was a moaning mess. He had been reduced to mere words such as “Cas” and “Alpha” and “Please. Cas finally pulled his fingers out and sucked the slick from them. “Mmmm, you taste delicious sweetheart. Are you ready for me?”

Dean looked at Cas with lust filled eyes. “Please,” he whimpered.

Cas wiped the sweaty hair from Dean’s eyes as he leaned forward to kiss the man tenderly. “Shh, sweetheart. I’ve got you and I’m going to take such good care of you. Nobody will ever hurt you again.”

Cas swiped at the slick that was pouring from Dean and used it to lube his cock before positioning it at Dean’s entrance. With one hard thrust, he buried himself to the hilt in Dean’s tight heat. “God, Dean. You surround my cock like a glove. It’s better than I ever imagined.” Cas had to take a few seconds to regain control or else he was going to cum.

“Angel, move, please,” Dean cried. He wrapped his legs around Cas and dug them into the Alpha’s back with his heels, forcing Cas even deeper inside of him.

Cas wound his fingers with Dean’s and stretched their hands above their heads. He started to slowly rock his hips, sliding against Dean’s prostate with every thrust. Dean had completely lost the capability to speak, only moans and whimpers falling from his lips. As Cas sped his thrusts up, his eyes remained locked with Dean’s. There was nothing but love shining in the verdant depths.

Cas tried to kiss Dean, but their lips did nothing more than slide against each other as Cas continued to fuck into his Omega. He knew Dean was getting close because with every thrust, his channel tightened even more around Cas’ cock. Cas reached between them and started pumping Dean’s erection. Within seconds, cum was spilling onto his fingers and Dean’s stomach. Cas could feel his knot growing with every thrust. He slammed into Dean until his knot locked inside and his cock emptied deep into Dean’s slick channel.

As his knot popped, Cas clamped his teeth over Dean’s mating gland and bit down until his mouth was filled with blood. Dean whimpered in pain, but his palm had wrapped around Cas’ neck, holding the Alpha in place. Cas finally unlocked his jaw and gently lapped at the blood that was still spilling from the wound. With the help of his saliva, the wound quickly sealed over, leaving behind a bright red claim.

They were coated in a light sheen of sweat as they panted, slowly coming down from their highs. When Cas had regained some of his strength, he rolled them over so that Dean would be more comfortable until his knot went down. He slid his fingers into the sweaty hair on Dean’s head and whispered, “I love you my Omega.”

Dean pushed into Cas’ hand and purred. “I love you, too, my Alpha.”


End file.
